1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine used for a drive source of a rotary table device or the like, and a rotating apparatus comprising said rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, in the machine tool field, for example, a rotating apparatus comprising a rotating electrical machine and reduction device has been used.